Retsu Unohana
| image = | name = Retsu Unohana | kanji = 卯ノ花 烈 | romanji = Unohana Retsu | race = Shinigami | birthday = April 21''Bleach'' Official Character Book Souls, page 193 | gender = Female | height = 159 cm (5'2") | weight = 45 kg (99 lbs) | eyes = Blue | hair = Black | affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | occupation = Captain of the 4th Division | team = 4th Division | partner = Isane Kotetsu | previous partner = Seinosuke Yamada | base of operations = 4th Division HQ, Seireitei, Soul Society | marital status = Single | status = Treating Hiyori Sarugaki | shikai = Minazuki | bankai = Unknown | signature skill = Healing Kido | manga debut = Volume 10, Chapter 81 | anime debut = Episode 24 | video game debut = Bleach: The 3rd Phantom | media appearances = Manga, Anime, Movies, and Video Games | japanese voice = Aya Hisakawa | english voice = Kate Higgins | spanish voice = Irina Indigo (Latin America) }} "Genuine elegance." - Tite Kubo is the captain of the Fourth Division in the Gotei 13. She is one of the oldest and most experienced captains, and is the Soul Society's best healer. Appearance Unohana has the appearance of a very youthful woman with blue eyes and black hair. She wears the standard Shinigami captain uniform apart from using an obi instead of the normal sash. Her hair is long and is always worn as a large braid in front. Over 100 years ago, she did not have the large braid. Unlike most Shinigami who carries their Zanpakutō in their sash, Unohana has a large string attached to the sheath of her Zanpakutō and carries it over her shoulder, or has her lieutenant Isane Kotetsu carry it for her, whenever they are together on the battlefield.Bleach anime; Episode 60 Personality Unohana has a gentle and warm personality that augments her appearance. Unohana is a soft-spoken, polite, and caring woman who uses honorifics when addressing everyone, including her subordinates and the enemy. She rarely shows any signs of panic or distress, and has a great sense of duty, shown in the times that she orders Hanatarō Yamada’s imprisonment and Isane Kotetsu’s chasing of Renji Abarai when he runs away with Rukia Kuchiki. With her grace and kind manners, she lets others know quietly that while she may be soft, she is not to be taken lightly. Despite her gentle nature, several members of the Eleventh DivisionBleach manga; Chapter 180, page 3 and even her fellow Captains fear her.Bleach manga; Chapter -108, page 13 Unohana likes strong flavored food, preferring it to bland tasting dishes. In her free time, she climbs mountains throughout Rukongai, during these excursions, she collects medicinal herbs. Once a month, she holds an ikebana class for the members of her division.Bleach Official Bootleg Unohana is also the President of the Ikebana Club (Flower Arranging Society.) History Although not much is revealed about her past, it is said that she has been a captain for at least 200 years; along with fellow captains Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto, Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku. It is stated that the four of them have been Captains of the Gotei 13 for at least 200 years as of 110 years ago before the current time. This makes her one of the oldest captains among the Gotei 13, despite her rather youthful appearance. Ukitake also refers to her as "Senpai" denoting her seniority to both him and Shunsui. Approximately 110 years ago Unohana was present for a promotion ceremony, that took place at the 1st Division Headquarters, along with the rest of the assembled captains. She witnessed the arrival of the newly appointed Captain of the 12th Division, Kisuke Urahara. Her lieutenant at this time was Seinosuke Yamada.Bleach manga; Chapter -107, page 7 9 years later, Unohana was present at a emergency meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto where he decided to create a investigation team to locate the missing 9th Division squad members. When he gave out orders, Yamamoto ordered Unohana to prepare the relief stations for casualties, but Unohana interrupted him and asked if it wouldn't be better for her to tend to the wounded there. Yamamoto plainly told her that he couldn't send healers out without knowing what the situation was like.Bleach manga; Chapter -102, page 7 Plot Soul Society arc Retsu Unohana first appears during the captain's emergency meeting called by General Yamamoto. However she says nothing at this time, and remains silent throughout the constant bickering between her fellow officers. She is next seen after Sōsuke Aizen's apparent death, in which she confirms to Sajin Komamura and Kaname Tōsen that he is truly dead.Bleach manga; Chapter 109, pages 7-8 She later appears shortly afterwards when Hanatarō Yamada is "caught" by Jūshirō Ukitake and brought before Unohana for judgement. Despite the reasons put forth by Ukitake, she determines that Hanatarō must be imprisoned on account of the fact that he is a seated officer in her division and may have incidentally aided in the harm that the Ryoka had supposedly done within the Seireitei.Bleach manga; Chapter 128, pages 2-3 As head of the medical relief division, Retsu Unohana’s healing prowess is legendary. This is first shown when she manages to heal Renji Abarai after his defeat at the hands of Byakuya Kuchiki. She manages to save Renji from certain death, while also delaying her arrival at the Sōkyoku Stand for Rukia Kuchiki’s execution.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, pages 15-16 While attending the execution, Isane Kotetsu expresses open regret that Yamamoto lied to Rukia regarding the release of the Ryoka, but Unohana explain to her lieutenant that despite the harshness of such a lie, it also allows Rukia to die peacefully with the idea that her friends' lives would be spared.Bleach manga; Chapter 149, page 20 After Ichigo Kurosaki arrives on the scene and destroys the Sōkyoku stand, Soifon orders all lieutenants to follow after the fleeing Renji and Rukia. As Isane looks concerned at Unohana about the order, she calmly tells her to go, only to see her get beaten.Bleach manga; Chapter 152 Amidst the chaotic scenes, Ichigo starts his battle with Byakuya Kuchiki, the respective captains then head off to their own battles. Unohana releases Minazuki, even though the actual process is not shown, and saves all those hurt during the initial battle. She keeps Isane with her on top of Minazuki while her Zanpakutō heals the rest of her patients inside of its stomach. Arriving at the Relief Station, Unohana asks Minazuki to release everyone, and seals it back while calling for her subordinates to tend to the injured personnel for the time being. She then asks Isane to follow her to the Central 46 Chambers.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 3-7 They arrive at the scene in time to see Aizen defeat Tōshirō Hitsugaya. Captain Unohana announces her presence to the traitors while citing her own suspicions surrounding Aizen's staged death. She also goes on to claim that the residence area in Central 46 Compound was the only place he could hide and mentions the use of an elaborate corpse doll on his part. Aizen then points out the mistakes in her analysis, while also commending her for seeing through his deception. The first was that he was not here to hide, and the second was immediately shown as he releases his Zanpakutō in front of Unohana and explains Kyōka Suigetsu's Complete Hypnosis. He then proceeds to tell Unohana about the third member of his group, Kaname Tōsen. He and Gin Ichimaru then teleport to Sōkyoku Hill, leaving them behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 6-18 Unohana immediately requests Isane to find out his exact location, while informing everyone of Aizen’s betrayal, including the Ryoka. She then takes steps to save Hitsugaya and Momo Hinamori, both of whom were fatally injured by Aizen before her arrival.Bleach manga; Chapter 172, pages 6-14 After ensuring that both would escape death for the moment, she leaves them in the care of Isane and travels via Minazuki to the Sōkyoku stand, where she tells Yasochika Iemura, the 3rd Seat of her division, that the Ryoka do not require help. She then settles down beside Byakuya Kuchiki and gently scolds him, saying that he has pushed himself too hard. She then calls Rukia over upon Byakuya’s request, during which he reveals his reason for allowing her execution.Bleach manga; Chapters 178-179 A week after Aizen's insurgency, Unohana stops two 11th Division members from creating a ruckus at the 4th Division’s Relief Station, and unsuccessfully tries to convince Hitsugaya to speak to an unconscious Momo, who is still recovering from her injuries.Bleach manga; Chapter 180, pages 3-5 Bount arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Unohana is present for a captain's meeting called by Captain-Commander Yamamoto to discuss the Bount invasion, wherein he tells the captains to kill the Bounts on sight.Bleach anime; Episode 92 When the Bounts infiltrate Seireitei, Mabashi uses Ritz to possess Shinigami in order to create infighting. Many who were possessed were brought to the 4th Division's infirmary to be healed. However, as she doesn't know how to remove the implanted doll, she orders all those possessed to be restrained and the puppetmaster captured. When Mabashi is killed by Soifon, all of the possessed Shinigami return to normal. Unohana expresses relief that someone defeated the puppetmaster.Bleach anime; Episode 100 Hueco Mundo arc Unohana and Isane appeared alongside Captains Kenpachi Zaraki, Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and Byakuya Kuchiki in Las Noches after the titanic battle between Ichigo and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Her initial appearance effectively stops the approaching Exequias from doing further harm to Yasutora Sado, in which the leader of the group calmly orders a retreat.Bleach manga; Chapter 298, pages 13-16 She then stops Isane from pursuing them, claiming that they are only there to heal the injured, not start more fights.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 She proceeds to heal Chad and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, and orders Isane to go the location of Byakuya Kuchiki as she feels something is wrong with Hanatarō, who was originally sent with Byakuya.Bleach manga; Chapter 302, page 19 Fake Karakura Town arc Unohana appears alongside Mayuri Kurotsuchi after the latter announces that he can get Ichigo Kurosaki back to Karakura Town through a Garganta. She offers to accompany Ichigo back to Karakura Town, claiming to have faith in Mayuri's abilities, but not without adding a remark of how if he fails, Urahara will be disappointed, obviously irritating him. Before leaving with Ichigo, she orders Isane to remain behind and assist their remaining forces in Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 380, pages 15-16 When Mayuri and Nemu open up the Garganta, Ichigo and Unohana jump in and head towards Karakura Town. As they are travelling, she asks Ichigo about his fight with Aizen, when learning that Aizen defeated him without using Shikai, Unohana is somewhat relieved. She then informs him that he is the only one who can stand up to Sōsuke Aizen because he has not seen his Shikai. She tells Ichigo that his advantage is that not only does he have captain-class reiatsu, but also that he hasn't seen Aizen's Shikai. She finally warns him not to witness Aizen's Shikai, stating that once he does, the war would be over.Bleach manga; Chapter 381, pages 15-16 Ichigo thanks her and tells her that he will defeat Aizen. As they make their way back to the living world, Unohana notices that Ichigo is making a path that is weak and brittle and asks that she be allowed to take the lead. Ichigo protests, saying it's unnecessary until she asks again even more politely, scaring Ichigo into submitting to her will. Once Unohana is in front of Ichigo, he comments on how she can make such a clean and sturdy path with captain-class reiatsu, making note of the difference between them. Unohana asks him what he is referring to, stating that his reiatsu isn't so different from her and as his wounds are healed, it is possibly because his reiatsu is too rough and thus unsuited for the particular task. Ichigo objects, stating that if his reiatsu was at full strength, he would be able to do better. Unohana doesn't believe his reasoning until Ichigo explains that the condition of his Bankai's shihakusho is able to give a clear example of how much reiryoku he has left. Orihime had already healed him, but told him that it would take longer to replenish his Reiryoku, and since he went to help Rukia and the others, his reiatsu never did get fully replenished. He then points to his sleeve that he has left and says this is how much reiatsu he currently has at the moment. Unohana then thinks to herself that it is impossible, as there is not even half of his shihakusho left, causing her to wonder if his reiatsu is only at half. Unohana then realizes that she must have mistakenly thought that Ichigo's reiatsu is at full strength because it was comparable to a captain's. She then asks Ichigo to run in front while she restores his reiatsu to full strength as they travel. Ichigo questions if she is capable of doing that while they are running to which Unohana answers by explaining how healing Kidō works and that restoring the Reiatsu once a body has physically healed is an easy task. Unohana then acknowledges to herself that if Ichigo's reiatsu is only at half strength, then he may just be the trump card they need to defeat Aizen.Bleach manga; Chapter 382, pages 1-7 She later makes it back to the living world and goes to where Hachigen and Hiyori are.Bleach manga; Chapter 389, page 9 Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc (anime only) Note: Events occurring in this arc are only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Unohana is summoned together with all of the captains and lieutenants to Sōkyoku Hill as Muramasa and the other manifested Zanpakutō spirits appear before their former masters, declaring their rebellion. She orders Isane to treat Chōjirō Sasakibe after he is injured by the Zanpakutō spirits. Bleach anime; Episode 230 After that night, Unohana leads her division in healing those who were wounded in the battle the night before, including Komamura. Bleach anime; Episode 231 She and her lieutenant are later visited by Nemu with a request by Mayuri Kurotsuchi that Unohana come to the 12th Division barracks to determine the cause of the Zanpakutō's rebellion. Afterward, she, Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku use the 4th Division barracks to plan their strategies. When both Ichigo and Renji appear before the three captains, announcing that they have both subdued their Zanpakutō, they realize that the only way to restore control over them is to defeat them in battle.Bleach anime; Episode 237 After the Zanpakutō spirits attacked the 6th Division headquarters, Unohana appeared with the 4th division to heal all injured parties. Though she gets into a small rivalry with Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi over the fact that she analyzed and developed a cure to his Bankai's poison. She is there to greet Soifon and Yoruichi when the latter tells all in attendance that she has discovered the whereabouts of Captain-Commander Yamamoto.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Beast Swords arc After all the chaos involving Muramasa settles down, she along with Captains Jūshirō Ukitake and Shunsui Kyōraku take charge of rebuilding Seireitei. She still is directing the healing of all those were injured from Muramasa's Zanpakutō rebellion. Soon after, she is made aware of the Tōjū phenomenon from reports similar to what happened to Rukia Kuchiki. Later, Nanao Ise and Isane Kotetsu notice several items from the 4th Division barracks have gone missing. Hanatarō Yamada also reports that several chickens he was raising have vanished as well. Suspecting it to be the work of a Toju, Retsu Unohana and Shunsui Kyōraku send Nanao and Hanataro, along with Ikkaku Madarame and his Zanpakuto Hōzukimaru, to investigate the underground waterways (while secretly keeping an eye on them from the Research Department with Akon). The group makes it back to the surface to report the Toju's death. They also mention that Hisagomaru had been the one stealing the items from the 4th Division. According to them, Hisagomaru explained that he had been manifested by Muramasa at the start of the rebellion, but had no grudge against his master. Despite all he tried, Hisagomaru was inable to return to his bladed form. Driven by despair, he hid in the sewers, secretly salvaging items to help him cope in his new surroundings, including Hanataro's chickens. Kyoraku asks where Hisagomaru is right now, only for the setting to change back to the manifested Zanpakuto, who had gotten lost yet again. Powers & Abilities Master Healer: Unohana is by far the most knowledgeable on health related matters in all of Soul Society. She is known to be highly proficient in conventional healing techniques as well as herbal healing. Her knowledge of anatomy is high enough that upon examination of Aizen's "dead body", she concluded it was not Aizen or even real.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 7-13 She also seems to be able to heal more than just Shinigami, evident when she heals Yasutora Sado, a Human, and Gantenbainne Mosqueda, an Arrancar.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 Kidō Master: As one of the oldest and most experienced captains, Unohana has advanced knowledge of kidō and the flow of spiritual energy. Her knowledge and mastery of healing kidō are unrivaled within Soul Society. Immense Spiritual Power: As one of the oldest Captains in the Gotei 13, Unohana has tremendous spiritual power. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Although she has never been seen in battle, it is known that her personal speciality is sword fighting, including her particular mastery in the kendō style of fighting. Flash Steps Expert: Unohana is proficient enough in this skill to be of the average level of speed possessed by a captain. Keen Intellect: Along with her general skill of healing, she is able to detect the smallest details. This helps her in her mastery of healing. She can detect anomalies and problems lesser healers would not. She can tell by a simple look what type of medical attention if any is needed.Bleach manga; Chapter 171, pages 7-13 She also a powerful analyst with great attention to detail, able to quickly determine how to counteract any ailments in a person.Bleach anime; Episode 245 Her powers of perception were also able to deduce that Aizen's elaborate illusion of a corpse doll wasn't real, but even more so that Aizen was perpetuating a much larger scheme.Bleach manga; Chapter 299, page 2 Zanpakutō Minazuki redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Zanpakutō Unknown Tales arc see Minazuki (spirit). : In sealed form, Minazuki is slightly longer than an ordinary katana, and resembles a nodachi The tsuba has an oval shape and the handle is red. Instead of tying it to her obi, Unohana carries her Zanpakutō over her shoulder by a rope strap or lets Isane carry it for her. *'Shikai': Its release command is unknown. When released in Shikai form, Minazuki will start to morph, turning into a green like gas substance before taking a solid shape of a giant, green, one eyed Manta Ray like creature with the capability to fly. Minazuki can act as transportation and will change back into the green gas substance before returning to its sword form when its duty has been fulfilled.Bleach manga; chapter 154, pages 2-4 :Shikai Special Ability: It is large enough to transport many people on its back (at least a dozen, based on its size when compared to those riding it). It seems to act on verbal orders and when landing it has the ability to somehow create a pair of bird like legs. Minazuki's main aspect is its ability to heal. When the wounded are placed within Minazuki's mouth, they are swallowed and stored inside it's stomach. Minazuki's stomach acids are strong healing medicines and ointments which gradually soak over the wounded, curing their injuries. Currently it has shown to be able to carry at least five people within it's stomach. When Unohana gives the word, Minazuki will regurgitate the people back out of its mouth.Bleach manga; Chapter 154, pages 3-4 *'Bankai': Not Yet Revealed Appearances in Other Media Retsu Unohana does not appear as a playable character in many of the Bleach video games, but is usually only seen and having minor roles. Oddly enough, Unohana has a model in Bleach: Shattered Blade with a one player and two player costume, yet she is not a playable character. Bleach: The 3rd Phantom , would be the first video game to feature Retsu Unohana as a playable character. However, she is a non-combatant character and uses various healing methods while in play. She is also seen in the movies Bleach: Memories of Nobody, Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion and Bleach: Fade To Black, usually attending to the victims of the damages caused by the event of the movie. Quotes * (To two 11th Division Shinigami) "While it is good to be energetic, please remain quiet inside the hospital. As long as you are still inside this building, your lives are in our hands. Please do not forget that."Bleach manga; Chapter 180, page 2 References Navigation de:Retsu Unohana es:Retsu Unohana Category:Characters Category:Shinigami captains Category:Shinigami Category:Female